Juan, Carlos and Manu take turns flipping a coin in their respective order. The first one to flip heads wins. What is the probability that Manu will win? Express your answer as a common fraction.
Answer: For Manu to win on his first turn, the sequence of flips would have to be TTH, which has probability $\left(\frac{1}{2}\right)^3$.  For Manu to win on his second turn, the sequence of flips would have to be TTTTTH, which has probability $\left(\frac{1}{2}\right)^6$.  Continuing, we find that the probability that Manu wins on his $n$th turn is $\left(\frac{1}{2}\right)^{3n}$.  The probability that Manu wins is the sum of these probabilities, which is \[
\frac{1}{2^3}+\frac{1}{2^6}+\frac{1}{2^9}+\cdots=\frac{\frac{1}{2^3}}{1-\frac{1}{2^3}}=\boxed{\frac{1}{7}},
\] where we have used the formula $a/(1-r)$ for the sum of an infinite geometric series whose first term is $a$ and whose common ratio is $r$.